


Early Morning Coffee

by kapakoscheisigma



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Sofas, episode related s06ep03 Fearful Symmetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapakoscheisigma/pseuds/kapakoscheisigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on Boy Wonder, I’ll buy you a coffee.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyklingon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=babyklingon).



Hathaway felt the reassuring touch of Lewis’ hand on the small of his back only briefly – there were other officers still about – and his lips twitched into a half smile of happiness as he fell into step beside his boss as they walked back to the pool car.

“Mind you, it might be early for a pint lad, but its probably too early for a coffee as well. Apart from a trucker’s greasy spoon or the train station, though I’m not sure any of their coffee places will be open yet,” Lewis said as the got back to the car. “Yours or mine?” he said as they got in to the car, Lewis driving.

“Um.” Hathaway thought of his clean, neat flat, white and cream and ordered, his guitar and his music, his large, inviting bed with soft duvet and feather pillows. Then he thought of Lewis’ more eclectic place, forever changing as Lewis seemed to bore of his furniture or sofa covers quite quickly. He thought of his ordered, well stocked kitchen and Lewis’s hardly used kitchen, although there would be decent coffee – at his insistence – and probably some eggs and bread, probably little else. He thought of the photos – Val, Ken in Australia, Lyn with her son, Ken and Lyn as kids – and the chaos of his living space. He thought of the orthopaedic mattress, the double bed, and the knowledge that in the nightstand drawer were condoms and lube. He yawned deeply, “Yours,” he said firmly, covering his yawn with long fingers.

The yawn was infectious. “Fine,” Lewis said around the yawn, “but I think we’ll need to stop for milk.”

Hathaway toed off his shoes and dropped his coat on the back of the sofa before curling up in his end, as he had come to think of it – Lewis always hogged the centre, and Hathaway just didn’t mind. Whatever Robbie wanted...

He loosened his shirt and pulled off his tie, shoving it absent-mindedly into his trousers pocket before picking up a cushion and hugging it, leaning back further into his corner. He yawned again.

“You sleep at all during this case, sleepy head?” Lewis asked in his ear, passing him a mug of steaming, frothy coffee.

“How did you do this? You don’t have a proper coffee pot, let alone a cappuccino machine or anything else?” Hathaway curled his long, thin fingers around the mug and breathed in the gorgeous coffee smell. He sipped at the foam on the top and looked up enquiringly.

“That’ll be telling,” Lewis said down, his own more usual flat coffee in his hand and patted Hathaway’s thigh. “So?”

“So what?”

“Did you sleep?”

“Not much. I never do. M’m. This is nice. How did you...?”

“Egg whisk.”

“That was thoughtful. Nice.”

“For you bonny lad, nothing is too much. You’ve been priceless the last few days. Brilliantly brilliant and so cute in equal measure. Sometimes keeping you secret is so hard. I want to tell the world that this beautiful, clever man is all mine.” Lewis chuckled dirtily as he remembered Hathaway’s barely concealed response to fetish pictures and swinging. “Love it when you blush.”

“Oh! Shut up!”

“Shall I make you blush now?” Lewis grinned and reached over to take the half empty mug from Hathaway, putting it on the table with his own before cupping one hand on Hathaway’s cheek, fingers rasping slightly on stubble. Must be almost 24 hours since either of us shaved, he thought. He pulled Hathaway to him and kissed him lightly. Hathaway smiled into his mouth, but then yawned again. Lewis pulled Hathaway’s head down on to his chest. Hathaway curled into him and wrapped long legs and arms about him, yawning again into Lewis’ chest. He stroked Hathaway’s hair as the head grew heavily and the breathing shallower, before even, gentle snores began. “You sleep James my love, you sleep pet. You’ve earned it,” he murmured softly, kissing the top of Hathaway’s blond head. He leant back in the sofa and closed his own eyes. He’d pay for this later with his back, but it was worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Your Mama says you're poorly. Get better soon little one x


End file.
